StarCrossed Lovers
by S. E. Bode
Summary: Just some random fluff that I have been dying to write. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Just a Phase yet. Tell me what you guys think!


AN: Yes, I am aware that I should be writing my next chapter for Just a Phase, but I couldn't resist a break for some fluff.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I can feel her. Feel her lips on mine. She is nibbling at my lower one ever so gently, I am practically moaning in ecstasy. She is finally mine. Paul is gone, and she is mine. My one and only, _querida_.

I wrap my arms around her, making sure I take in every curve of her luscious body. I know things will never get too far, for I always stop them, much to Susannah's chagrin. But there is something about tonight that makes the way I felt for her different. I yearn for her more than I usually do, which scares, but yet entices me all the same.

I have already told her how much I love her, but tonight…tonight I want to _show_ her.

After wrapping my arms around her, I slip my tongue into her mouth, and she giggles with delight.

"Oh Jesse," she says softly while her fingers tango with my hair. I want us to stay like this forever, not ever letting her escape from my grasp.

"Susannah," I whisper her name from the edge of my lips, which are momentarily separated from hers.

"Yes?" She asks; her breath already ragged and hot on my neck.

"Let's sit down."

I lead her over to a park bench and make to sit down, but Susannah grabs my hand and pulls me down towards the beach. "Let's sit down there, next to the water," she says into my ear while we walk along.

We stare out into the horizon, the setting sun lighting up our eyes, making Susannah's shine when I look into them. She bares her soul to me and I can see that she wants me just as much as I want her. Our lips meet like the star crossed lovers we are.

My arms wrap around Susannah's small frame while her arms go around my neck. I lift her up, hugging her against me.

"Jesse," Susannah whispers against my neck with a moan.

"What _querida_?" I manage to say audibly while kissing her passionately.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I pull away from her and stare into her eyes.

"I wish, _querida_. I wish."

Susannah kisses me again, her mouth melding with mine; our tongues meeting as young lovers unite. I relish in Susannah's scent filling my nose, promising to stay there forever. Her hair floats in the wind and my hands dare to run through it.

"I want you, Jesse." Susannah groans and my head snaps up from our kiss.

"You do?"

"Yes."

Susannah's eyes glimmer from the sun behind me. All I can hear is her breathing and the roar of the ocean.

"We cannot, Susannah," I finally say, not daring to meet her green emeralds.

Nothing is said for a while, but then Susannah sighs and leaves my embrace. I watch her walk down the beach for a moment, and realize her patience with my stubborn ways. What if we did show each other how much we love each other, would the world end? I think not. Would it be so bad if we did not wait for our wedding night to have sex?

"Susannah," I yell, but she doesn't turn around. I run after her. She turns and watches me run towards her. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Susannah says, her face sad. "I should know by now not to ask you for that. I just—when we are kissing everything feels so right, so perfect, so intense. I can't help wanting to be with you in the most intimate way, Jesse."

I look at her and I can tell that she is serious in her every word. And I love her for it. Taking Susannah in my arms, I kiss her lightly on the lips and whisper in her ear, "I love you more than words can ever express."

She pulls back and looks me in the eyes; when she smiles, I kiss her lips into oblivion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I pull my car into the parking space of the apartment I have just started renting. I never wanted my own place, but Father Dom has been pushing me to get some place on my own, wanting me to experience life like a young man like me should. Plus it makes Susannah happy, so how could I resist?

Cutting off the engine, I undo my seat belt, and pelt out of the car. Susannah graciously waits for me to come and open her door, since she has learned that it gives me great pleasure to do this for her. I take her hand and lead her up to my front door. We stop, and search for my keys, remembering having put them in my front pocket. Then I feel Susannah's hot breath on my neck, and my knees just about buckle. She makes me feel the most wonderful things.

"Jesse," she murmurs in-between kisses applied to my neck.

"Y-yes?" I choke out, nervously.

"Hurry up," she whispers while she shakes the plastic drug-store bag in her hand. "If you take any longer they're going to expire."

A nervous laugh escapes from my mouth. Even though I do not get most of Susannah's sarcasm and so-called "wit", I do still try my best and laugh when I deem it appropriate.

Susannah's soft lips graze up my neck and nibble at my ear. I just about loose all focus, things become greatly fuzzy. Suddenly I find my keys and jerk them out of my pocket with an, "Ah hah!" Susannah chuckles at me softly, and I look at her. Her eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight; deep, emerald-green pools of lust that I yearn to get lost in.

I just stand there and stare at her in all her perfection.

"Are we going to go in?" Susannah asks me, and I detect a small level of nervousness in there somewhere.

"Of course," I say, unlock the door, and then usher Susannah in, while taking the bag from her hands.

I don't turn on any lights, but rather just slip my hand into Susannah's and lead her to my bedroom. There I shut the door and turn on the light. It has what Susannah calls a "dimmer", and I adjust the light so it is not so bright. Susannah looks around my room nervously. Finally, her gaze comes back to me and I smile at her reassuringly.

"Are you sure—?" I begin to ask her.

"—yes," Susannah says and then takes off her jacket slowly. "I'm sure." _Mi querida_ looks over at me, her eyes still bright with lust—or are they just a mirror of my own?

Then she begins to walk towards me, and I stand in place, stuck there by her eyes. She doesn't stray her eyes from mine, but mine greedily glide down her body. Susannah is truly perfect. Once she is in reach, I slowly hold out my hand to touch the bare skin of her shoulder. She is in what is called a tank top and tight and extremely low jeans. Her chestnut hair is down and frames her face.

Slowly and seductively, Susannah reaches up to my shoulders and drags my jacket down my arms. I shiver when the palm of her hand touches my skin. I literally feel a shock transfer through her hand, through my arm, grazing my heart, and dancing all the way down to my toes. They curl themselves up in my shoes, and I sheepishly turn my gaze away from Susannah.

But not for long, since my eyes are once again pulled back to Susannah's pure aura. Before I know what I am doing, my lips bombard on Susannah's and she gleefully inhales. Wrapping her arms around me, I lift her up to me with ease. Then she wraps her legs around my waist and I shudder. Never have we been like this before.

Her lips are playing with mine, and then her tongue slips into mine and I just about die with happiness. Groaning deeply, I hug Susannah tighter to me. She moans as my hands slip from her back to her bottom, gripping it tightly.

Without any sane notion in my head, I start to walk over to my queen size bed. I lie Susannah down on the soft covers without breaking our mouth-watering kissing. The moonlight pouring in from my open window, settles on Susannah's face. I break our kiss and just stare down at her. She smiles up at me and then squeezes her legs, which are still wrapped around my waist, a little. Suddenly I'm aware of what is going on. I get a little breathy.

Susannah's hands slide down from my neck, past my chest and abs, and land on my hips. She then gradually rids me of my shirt, and stares at my chest. _Querida_ sighs and I bite back a chuckle. Gliding her hands up from my stomach to my chest, I shiver again, and find my pants becoming more and more tight.

"Susannah?"

"Yes?" She says with only her eyes.

"My pants…"

"What about them?" She whispers hoarsely while she nibbles on my jaw-line.

"I'm not sure how to put this, but the are very tight right now."

Susannah pulls away from my quickly, and glances down towards my waistline. Then she begins to giggle. She actually is giggling!

"Well, I know how to make you less confined," Susannah says when she stops giggling. Then her nimble fingers are unzipping my jeans in the blink of an eye.

Shocked beyond all reason, I go to jump up off of her, but her legs are still wrapped around me, so I cannot move.

When Susannah is done unzipping my pants, she unwraps her legs from around my waist, and whispers against my neck, "Get up."

I obey her, and she puts her hands on my hips, and begins to slide my pants down for me. Taken aback, I stop her by putting my own hands on top of hers.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my eyes wide in shock.

"Undressing you, Jesse," Susannah says but doesn't look up at me when she says it.

"Why?" I ask dumbly.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse! I've never done this, but at least I'm pretty sure this is the only way it's going to work! I mean, you're a guy, shouldn't this by like programmed into your head?" Susannah says while yanking her hands away from me.

I try my best to calm her, "Of course I know how this is supposed to work, but you don't have to undress me, _querida_."

"Oh…" Susannah says, her voice only a little above a whisper. "I just thought it would be more fun if I did it for you."

Suddenly it dawns on me. "_Oh_!" Then I take her hands and place them on my waist. Susannah smiles up at me, and then slowly pulls down my jeans. Once they are pooling around my feet, I notice Susannah staring at my crotch and I blush.

I cough a little, and Susannah's head snaps up and her cheeks blush profusely.

"Sor—"

I silence her with a kiss, and then move my hands to take off her shirt. Susannah assists me by holding her arms up over her head. Our kiss breaks, and I fling her shirt somewhere away from the bed. I also kick my feet out of my pants.

Then Susannah lies down on the bed, and begins to shimmy out of her tight jeans. Stopping her, I glide my hands down her creamy, hot skin and finally shuck her pants somewhere out of reach.

Susannah looks up at me. Her eyes are lustful, but then she is also scared. I believe mine to be the same, but I am too "excited" to stop now.

Putting her arms behind her, Susannah fiddles with something, and only do I realize what she is doing until it is done. With a small smile, Susannah slides off her bra and exposes herself to me in ways that I had never _appropriately_ dreamed of. My breath catches as I look down at her floating in the pool of moonlight. Her breasts lie there atop her chest beckoning me to come closer. Each nipple clearly erected with excitement and desire. Then I realize that I have to get her out of her underwear. It's like a manly instinct. It. Just. Has. To. Come. Off. Sensing my wishes, Susannah hooks her fingers through her underwear waistline, and pulls them teasingly down. I grab them from her fingers and quickly (but not roughly) yank them off of her legs.

Susannah is lying on my bed, fully naked, willingly ready for me to make her unholy.

"_Querida_, this is a big step…Are you sure you are ready for me to make you unholy?" I ask her quickly before she can interject.

"Make me unholy?" Susannah asks me with a laugh. "Jesse, having you just touch me, will make me holy ground. I will be worshipped for ages if you would just touch me."

"Can I worship you?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Of course," Susannah replies with the sexiest smile I have ever witnessed. My knees turn into mush, and I collapse onto the bed. Susannah wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close. I forget everything else expect her lips blessing each inch of my skin. "Don't forget about the condoms," Susannah whispers into my ear. I just about jump off of the bed and lunge for the plastic bag after she says those words ever so seductively.

But I lunge at nothing, for I cannot find the bag.

"Um, Susannah, where is the bag?" I ask quickly.

"I thought you put it down over there somewhere," Susannah says sitting up and flipping her hair off of her shoulder.

"I thought I did too, but now I cannot find it…" She gets up to help me, but I tell her no, "Stay on the bed, Susannah. I can find it."

I move around the room quickly, looking everywhere in my underwear. Then I spot the handle of it under my pants, and I grab a hold of it. Practically running back to Susannah on _my_ bed, I take the box out of the bag, and hold it up so I can read it.

"Here, let me do this," Susannah says while taking the box slowly out of my hands. I watch her as she opens up the box and takes out a small package of what looks like metal. Then she rips off the top of the package, and takes out a round plastic thing. She throws the box and package wrapping to the floor, and gestures for me to come closer to her.

I stand in front of her, waiting for her to tell me more to do.

"Um, do you want me to put this on, or would you rather figure it out?"

"Put what on, _querida_?"

"The condom, Jesse!"

"I have to put that on?" I look down at it in shock. "Where?"

"Use your imagination," Susannah says with a giggle.

I stop and think for a moment, while Susannah flips her hair out of her face again. With the sudden movement, her breasts jiggle a little and suddenly it makes sense.

"Would you please assist me with putting on this condom?" I ask Susannah, and she smiles up at me from the edge of the bed.

"I'd love to."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The very first thing that explodes into my head is: _How had I ever gone this long without doing this?_ I really can see no reasoning in our abstinence from this wonderful and exhilarating act.

Blushing a little, Susannah had told me what to do, and I did it timidly. And then, once I sunk into her hot, slick, flesh, I just about died all over again. I go into her again, more deeply this time, loving the exotic feeling of having her engorge me.

Susannah bites her lower lip, and makes a little moan. I stop and look down at her in concern.

"_Querida_?" I whisper, afraid that if I talk too loud, this moment will vanish.

"I'm fine Jesse," Susannah says as if she's pained. My chest tightens, and I begin to move out of her. "No, Jesse!" Susannah says while wrapping her legs around my waist. "Don't. Keep going." When I don't say anything to this, Susannah closes her eyes, and whispers, "Please?"

I don't say anything too her, instead I answer her question with a soft, liquid-like movement deeply into her. She quivers under the impact of my thrust, and I stare down at her face. Suddenly a tear appears out of the corner of her eye, and my heart shatters.

"Susannah, I cannot do this if this is hurting you," I say, while taking her face in one of my hands.

"Jesse, it's supposed to hurt me the first time."

"Is that why you are crying, _querida_?"

Susannah opens her eyes and gazes up at me. "No, I'm crying because I'm so happy."

I just about collapse with relief. "Oh Susannah," I say and kiss her deeply. Then I pull out of her, and bury myself, once again, in what can only be called heaven.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: Please tell me what you think. I hope this is better than my previous attempts at fluff. :D


End file.
